choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kano Yoshimasa
Kano Yoshimasa, a character in the Bloodbound series, is a vampire with psychic abilities who is first referenced in Book 2, Chapter 2 in Scholar Jameson's notes. He makes his first official appearance in Book 3, Chapter 10. However, if you collect all the tapestry fragments in Dark Solstice, you can see him in Chapter 4. Appearance Kano has black hair, brown eyes and light skin. He physically appears to be a six-seven year old boy due to being a vampire. He wears a blue jacket and a blue shirt. Personality Kano appears to be a funny and kind. He greets Your Character enthusiastically, and he likes teasing you about his age. He also has a calm spirit so he doesn't anger easily. Chapters Bloodbound Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 4: And to All An Endless Night (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 2: The Bloodkeeper (Mentioned; Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 8: The Truth (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: The Five (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: The Test * Chapter 11: The Mentor * Chapter 12: The Nemesis Relationships Your Character You first meet him after traveling to Japan to find a way to defeat Rheya. You describe his voice as clear and beautiful like a bell and are shocked that he is just a kid. Kano likes teasing you about his age, and agrees to train you if you successfully pass his tests. In your mindscape, you confront your demons and challenge your fears, including a representation of Gaius. He says he used the test to show you visions of what was, what could be, and what might have been. Although he refuses to take part in the battle against Rheya, he trains you to use your psychic abilities. In Chapter 11, you and Kano dive into his servant Daichi's mind where he shows you Daichi's consciousness. He tells you that you will be shaping visions, reading thoughts, and understanding what they fear and desire. As a psychic, you not only seek secrets but also a person's truth. The most powerful thing you can do is reflect it back at them. As your abilities grow, he says that you'll be able to access humans' minds though different mediums, including through their blood. After your first lesson, Kano tells you that you are making progress but it will take years to master your abilities. When you tell him you can't wait five years, he offers to teach you how to manifest your powers physically. It is your choice to learn in a premium scene or not. If you choose to learn, he teaches you how to create psychic blasts and how to use telekinesis. He also tells you that using your psychic powers draws a lot of energy, which makes you feel weak and need to feed sooner than normal. Gaius Augustine When accessing your memories, you can see Gaius turning Kano, after his parents were killed by bandits. The Five of Japan While Kano is not part of The Five, they respect and protect him nonetheless. Kano believes it's his role to remain neutral and impartial. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kano. * Super-Strength: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kano. * Healing Factor: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kano. * Heightened Senses: In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Kano. * Psychic Abilities: In Book 2, Chapter 2, Scholar Jameson notes that Kano has psychic powers like his own. His abilities include: ** Memory Reading (a sub-power of Telepathy)https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Memory_Reading: the ability to read the target's memory to discover lost memories and help the person remember, or learn a memory that the target is unaware of, but could be useful. ** Memory Manipulation https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Memory_Manipulation: Kano says it is a good way to get into an opponent's head, to incapacitate them and placate them. ** Psychic Blast https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Telekinetic_Blast: the power to emit blasts of telekinetic energy. ** Telekinesis https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Telekinesis: the power to manipulate objects and matter with one's mind. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Kano. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. In Chapter 4, Jax stated that child vampires are tricky. They don't have self-control to feed on humans without draining them. * A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. * Power Exhaustion: According to Kano, vampires with special abilities need more blood to sustain them because they use too much energy with their special abilities Trivia * He resembles the page boy from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1. * As of Dark Solstice, Chapter 4, the Bloodbound Universe now has three vampire children (the others being "Vladimir", Marcel Lafayette and Lula Jacobs). However, “Vladimir” is a child vampire who is exclusive to premium scenes. ** However, Lula, Kano and Vladimir are the only known vampire children to still be alive upon Marcel's gruesome death in Book 1, Chapter 10. * Kano made a prediction at the end of Dark Solstice, Chapter 4. It can be presumed as the destruction of all living things and vampires or Rheya. References Memorable Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Children Category:Vampires